Always Be My Baby
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Poin of View Rivaille tentang perasannya pada Eren / Bad Sumarry, Yes! / RivaxEren / Read and Review yah :)


**Always Be My Baby**

**.**

**.**

**Diclamir :**

**SnK milik Hajime Isyama-sensei.**

**Always Be My Baby milik Mariah Carey**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, OOC(mungkin), Typo(masih eksis, sepertinya), dll-nya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini, semuanya berdasarkan Rivaille PoV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We were as one babe **  
**For a moment in time **  
**And it seemed everlasting **  
**That you would always be mine **

Banyak yang menganggapku orang paling dingin dan cuek, tapi hanya satu orang yang tahu mengenai sisi lainku, sisi hangat dan perhatianku. Orang itu adalah seorang bocah dengan surai coklat dan iris emerladnya yang begitu menghipnotisku, seorang bocah yang tingkahnya sama dengan siswa sekolah dasar walau sudah menempuh pendidikan tinggi yang membuatku selalu gemas kepadanya, bocah yang selalu bersemangat dengan moto TATAKAE-nya yang begitu menyuntikku dengan semangat baru dalam hidupku, bocah yang berhasil mengisi relung hatiku yang dingin, bocah yang begitu aku cintai untuk sekarang dan selamanya, ya bocah itu adalah Eren Jeager.

Tak ada keraguan saat aku menyatakan perasaan padanya karena aku tahu satu hal yaitu kami akan selalu bersama-selamanya. Eren hanya milikku dan akan selalu milikku dan itu adalah hal yang pasti. Terdengar posesif memang, tapi sungguh aku tahu bagaimana bocah itu mencintaiku dan bagaimana aku mencintainya. Karena cinta itu pula, kami akan selalu bersama dan selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**Now you wanna be free **  
**So I'll let you fly **  
**'Cause I know in my heart babe **  
**Our love will never die **

Aku tahu dalam sebuah hubungan ada masa pasang surutnya. Sekarang hubunganku dengan bocah yang ku cintai tengah dalam masa itu. Eren entah mengapa, ia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menyendiri sementara waktu. Ia meminta untuk bisa bebas sendiri dengan semua dunianya. Ia ingin merasa seorang diri dan hanya ada ia seorang dalam dunianya.

"Maaf Rivaille, aku harap kau mengerti keinginanku. Bukan untuk berpisah, sungguh. Aku hanya butuh waktu untukku seorang diri."

Itu sederet kalimat yang Eren sampaikan pada-ku saat kami usai bercinta diatas kasurnya yang selalu hangatku rasa. Aku mengelus surai coklatnya dan mengecup keningnya. Menyampaikan rasa cinta-ku secara non verbal padanya. Rasa cinta yang hanya untuknya seorang.

"Aku mengerti. Kau lakukan semua yang kau inginkan saat kau seorang diri."

Pernyataan singkat persetujuanku untuk keinginan Eren. Toh, pada akhirnya Eren akan kembali pada-ku seorang. Bukan karena aku merasa pede tapi sudah ku-katakan aku tahu bagaimana aku mencintainya dan bagaimana Eren mencintaiku. **Cause I know in my heart , Our love will never die . **

**.**

**.**

**You'll always be a part of me ****  
****I'm part of you indefinitely **  
**Boy don't you know you can't escape me **  
**Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby**

Walau kau kini hidup dalam dunia yang hanya menyisakan kau seorang tanpa aku didalamnya tapi kau akan selalu menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Karena kau bagai kepingan dalam diriku dan aku menjadi kepingan dalam dirimu yang takkan bisa terpisahkan. Sejauh apapun kau berlari dari-ku, pada akhirnya kau akan kembali dan selalu menjadi seseorang yang ku cintai.

**.**

**.**

**And we'll linger on **  
**Time can't erase a feeling this strong **  
**No way you're never gonna shake me **  
**Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby **

Cinta kita akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu dan hatiku. Itu hal yang pasti, karena bagaimana pun kau mencoba menghapuskan rasa cinta itu akan menjadi percuma. Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan aku dan cinta kita. Kau akan selalu menjaganya dalam hatimu, selalu dan selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**I ain't gonna cry no **  
**And I won't beg you to stay **  
**If you're determined to leave boy **  
**I will not stand in your way **

Satu hal yang pasti aku takkan pernah memintamu untuk tinggal selalu disisiku kalau memang kau berkeinginan untuk meninggalkanku. Takkan ada air mata yang ku teteskan untuk menangisi kepergianmu. Dan aku takkan menghalangi semua keinginanmu.

**.**

**.**

**But inevitably **  
**You'll be back again **  
**'Cause you know in your heart babe **  
**Our love will never end **

Karena pada akhirnya kau akan kembali pada-ku lagi. Kembali disisiku. Karena kau tahu cinta dalam hatimu takkan pernah mati. **Our love will never end .**

**.**

**.**

**I know that you'll be back boy **  
**When your days and your nights get a little bit colder **  
**I know that you'll be right back baby **  
**Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time **

Sudah satu bulan lamanya kau hidup dengan dunia-mu sendiri. musim telah memasuki musim dingin. Musim dimana biasanya kita selalu berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Aku tahu pasti malammu akan selalu dingin tanpa aku berada disisimu dan merengkuh tubuhmu. Hanya masalah waktu kau akan kembali pada-ku.

Dan semuanya terjawab saat kau datang pada hari kelahiranku yang juga bertepatan dengan natal. Kau memberiku banyak kejutan bersama teman-temanmu. Tapi dari semua kejutan yang kau berikan hanya satu yang paling berharga untukku yaitu kembalinya kau disisiku. Melihat tawa, senyum, rajukanmu sungguh membuatku benar-benar rindu pada-mu.

Kini ditengah dinginnya malam dengan salju yang turun hanya ada aku dan kau. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau benar-benar rindu pada-ku. Saat aku memeluk tubuhmu, kau balas memelukku jauh lebih erat.

"Jangan pernah meminta hal yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak mampu melewatinya, Eren."

"Kau tahu kalau kau takkan pernah bisa melewati hari-mu tanpa kehadiranku disisi-mu. Untuk apa kau memaksa menjalani hari-mu tanpa ada aku disampingmu yang jelas-jelas aku akan selalu bersedia menemanimu. Jangan pernah meminta hal sama untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidakkah kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, bocah."

Jawaban dari Eren adalah lelehan air matanya dan juga pelukannya yang semakin erat sampai membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku takkan pernah meminta hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, Rivaille. Tanpa Rivaille semuanya terasa sepi dan dingin. Aku rindu, Rivaille. Dan aku sangat mencintai, Rivaille."

"Aku tahu."

Bukankah semuanya benar. Eren pada akhirnya akan kembali pada-ku. **cause you'll always be my baby. **

**END**

**Yosha ! **

**Bagaimana, Reader-san ?**

**Aneh kah ? Gaje kah ? Atau apa kah ?**

**Nah, silakan berikan Review kalian yah.**

**Sankyu ^o^**


End file.
